消耗品
消耗品指的是螢幕左邊在裝備下面出現的道具。除了炸彈有它自己的欄位外 (按下+左)，玩家一次只能拿一個消耗品 (按上+左)，除非有背包或是儲物背包。 |- | style="text-align: center;" | | 能夠讓角色站在原地不動並隨著每次使用增加攻擊傷害。 原地使用1次就能夠增加武器下一次攻擊的1倍傷害值，原地使用5次則增加3倍。傷害加成會在角色移動之後立即消失。 | 這在對付每拍都移動的敵人時特別有用。 The War Drum multiplier stacks additively with the Karate Gi. For example, when wearing a Gi, 1 beat on the War Drum increases the base damage multiplier from 2 to 3. Unlike most other consumables, the War Drum can be used an unlimited amount of times without disappearing from the Item or Pack slot. |- | style="text-align: center;" | | 使用方法同戰鼓，但需要額外消耗0.5生命值。 原地使用後的下一次攻擊能夠殺死任何敵人，包括BOSS（攻擊力增加至999）。傷害加成會在角色移動後消失。血鼓能夠把工具的挖掘能力增強到最高。 |剩餘0.5生命值時使用會殺死角色。 Unlike the Blood Shovel, a Blood Drum dig only digs one wall tile, as with a normal dig. 血鼓能夠增強挖掘能力，但是裝備十字鎬挖掘商店磚塊仍舊需要挖掘3次。因為工具本身的特性不會被血鼓覆蓋。 In particular, shop walls require 4 digs. That means 2 full hearts are needed to dig one shop wall with a Blood Drum and Pickaxe. Unlike most other consumables, the Blood Drum can be used an unlimited amount of times without disappearing from the Item or Pack slot (Although still indirectly limited by the player's Health). |- | style="text-align: center;" | | 讓玩家有20秒的時間可以自由移動，不需跟著音樂節奏(如同巴德)。 |A timer will replace the heart and beat markers at the bottom of the screen. |- | style="text-align: center;" | |對周圍八格的怪物造成5點傷害。每傷害到一隻怪物，玩家可以補回1心。 |對店主無效。 |- | style="text-align: center;" | | Current weapon will be changed into a Blood, Golden, Glass, Titanium, or Obsidian version of that weapon. Daggers may also become Frost, Phasing, or Jeweled. |Tries to choose a unique weapon/type combination with respect to previously existing weapons. If all types of the weapon have existed in the run, a previous type will be chosen. Does nothing if no weapon is held. Has no effect on weapons such as the Rifle or Jeweled Dagger. When used on a Glass Shard, the shard will be changed as if it is a Dagger. |- | style="text-align: center;" | | 一次性的火球法術，能夠同時向角色兩邊的平行方向發射火焰，並造成8點常規傷害。 火焰經過處能夠將冰面變為水面。 | |- | style="text-align: center;" | | 使得所有怪物逃離你14拍 | Many monsters have counter-intuitive reactions. See Fear for a complete list. |- | style="text-align: center;" | | 一次性的冰凍法術，能夠讓當前關卡內的所有敵人在16拍之內無法移動與進行攻擊，會將水面與軟泥沼澤變為冰面。 能夠消除掉熱炭地面。 | |- | style="text-align: center;" | | Causes the player to grow in size and power for 50 beats. The player deals double damage, takes half damage, can dig walls in a 3x3 area one level higher than their shovel would normally allow, ignores water/tar/ooze, and does not trigger floor traps. |Sometimes acquired from defeating a lord monster. With a Pickaxe or fully charged Obsidian Shovel, it is possible to mine gold walls. Glass Shovels and Blood Shovels can mine gold walls without shattering or paying health, respectively. With a Blood Shovel and a Miner's Cap, gold walls will be destroyed by walking past them as if they were dirt walls; no health is paid, but they won't dig a 3x3 area. The double damage bonus is applied to base damage and stacks additively with the Karate Gi and War Drum. The half damage is applied before armor and is rounded down. While gigantic, the player is still affected by ice, hot coals, wind spells and knockback. |- | style="text-align: center;" | | 地震：隨機摧毀大範圍的磚塊並對附近的地面型敵人造成1點傷害。 |在 金剛鼓王與 深沈藍調的戰鬥中非常有用。 在與 死亡喪鐘 的戰鬥中會直接讓其變為第二形態。 會讓整個空間變得非常黑，因為它會摧毀墻壁上的所有火炬。 It damages Coral Riff even while at the top, but doesn't damage his tentacles. |- | style="text-align: center;" | | 卷軸提供以50金幣為基準的金幣，使用時受當前金幣倍率影響。 | 會受到貪婪之冠的影響。 |- | style="text-align: center;" | | 玩家有20拍的無敵效果 | |- | style="text-align: center;" | | 當前關卡地面上的所有道具都會被隨機轉換。 | 不會對容器內的道具或者金幣產生影響。 商店的物品價格不會改變。 |- | style="text-align: center;" | | 發動“需求”魔法，視情況不同時會給與角色不同的物品（ 不會直接覆蓋掉角色身上物品，先前攜帶的物品會掉落在地上）。 | 參考下表需求卷軸的效果按照如下狀態遞減。如果效果無法作用或引發致命作用則跳過該條件（以阿莉婭為例，她不會拿到其他武器）： 以了解詳情。 |} Amplified |- | style="text-align: center;" | | Instantly restores 1 health. Makes the player invincible for the beat it is consumed. If the player would restore more hearts than what they currently have, they gain the necessary amount of heart containers as if the Charm of Gluttony was equipped. If the Charm of Gluttony is equipped, it is not consumed when eating magic food. Allows the player to view the current level's map when consumed. | |- | style="text-align: center;" | | Instantly restores 0.5 health. Makes the player invincible for the beat it is consumed. If the player would restore more hearts than what they currently have, they gain the necessary amount of heart containers as if the Charm of Gluttony was equipped. If the Charm of Gluttony is equipped, it is not consumed when eating magic food. |Can be stacked. Picking up more will add to any you are already holding. Comes in stacks of 6. |- | style="text-align: center;" | | Instantly refills the player's health. Makes the player invincible for the beat it is consumed. All of the player's Hearts are converted to Cursed Hearts. |Cursed heart containers disappear when damaged. Normal health is deducted before cursed health. Cursed health can be converted to normal health by healing or eating food. |- | style="text-align: center;" | |Thrown in a straight line away from the player in the direction the player last moved. Deals 3 piercing damage to the first enemy it hits. Stops when it hits a wall. |Can be stacked. Picking up more will add to any you are already holding. Comes in stacks of 3. |- | style="text-align: center;" | | All empty tiles surrounding the player is filled with dirt walls. Monsters, crates, barrels and Teh Urn are knocked away from the player unless there is something in the way. Otherwise, the enemy instantly dies. This is especially useful for quickly killing bosses. | Functions identically to the Earth spell. Does not interact with the Ring of Mana. Can be stacked. Picking up more will add to any you are already holding. Comes in stacks of 3. |- | style="text-align: center;" | | Flames shoot horizontally from both hands of the player, dealing 3 base damage to all enemies it contacts. Turns ice into water and water into normal floor if the spell passes over the tile. | Functions identically to the Fireball spell. Does not interact with the Ring of Mana. Can be stacked. Picking up more will add to any you are already holding. Comes in stacks of 3. |- | style="text-align: center;" | | Freezes monsters in a circle with 5 tile radius, making them unable to move or attack. The effect lasts for 8 beats, and the effect wears off after player action on the last beat, so the frozen monsters miss a total of 8 beats. Inside the radius, turns water and tar into ice, and removes hot coals. | Functions identically to the Freeze spell. Does not interact with the Ring of Mana. Can be stacked. Picking up more will add to any you are already holding. Comes in stacks of 2. |- | style="text-align: center;" | | Makes the player invincible for 8 beats. | Functions identically to the Shield spell. Does not interact with the Ring of Mana. Can be stacked. Picking up more will add to any you are already holding. Comes in stacks of 2. |- | style="text-align: center;" | | Transforms items on the ground in a 3x3 radius (but not in inventory) into other random items. | Does not affect gold. Shop items don't change prices. Functions identically to the Transmute spell. Does not interact with the Ring of Mana. Can be stacked. Picking up more will add to any you are already holding. Comes in stacks of 2. |- | style="text-align: center;" | |When used, it will spawn a familiar. The player may choose from one of four directions in which the familiar will occupy the space adjacent to the player for the rest of the game. Only one familiar can occupy a given space at a time. |When the dove familiar touches a non-boss enemy, the enemy will be teleported to a random location, similarly to the teleport trap. The familiar does not teleport enemies during boss fights. |- | style="text-align: center;" | |When used, it will spawn a familiar. The player may choose from of one four directions in which the familiar will occupy the space adjacent to the player for the rest of the game. Only one familiar can occupy a given space at a time. |When the ice spirit familiar touches an enemy, the enemy will be frozen for 4 beats. |- | style="text-align: center;" | |When used, it will spawn a familiar. The player may choose from one of four directions in which the familiar will occupy the space adjacent to the player for the rest of the game. Only one familiar can occupy a given space at a time. |The shopkeeper familiar picks up gold it touches. When it picks up a gold pile of a value of 25 or higher, the player restores 0.5 health. The player is invincible during the beat this happens. |- | style="text-align: center;" | |When used, it will spawn a familiar. The player may choose from one of four directions in which the familiar will occupy the space adjacent to the player for the rest of the game. Only one familiar can occupy a given space at a time. |The rat familiar deals 1 piercing damage to any enemy it touches. |} 參考 本頁譯文引用自RainsOver